El niño de las profecias
by karliss
Summary: Kurama sabía que las cosas se estaban complicando y no iban a ganar la guerra por como iban, no importaba todos lo esfuerzos que había hecho la alianza shinobi... y en eso se acordo algo que le había enseñado su padre, el Rikudō Sennin,un jutsu que les ayudaría para tener una segunda oportunidad. ¡Atención! Viaje en el tiempo.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Esta idea a estado en mi cabeza por meses, así que al fin me decidí a llevarla por escrito. Espero que les guste este primer capitulo.

Para que tengan más claro:

-Hablan normal.

-**Cuando Naruto y Kurama hablan.**

-_Recuerdos_

-Jutsu.

.

.

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO **

Uzumaki Naruto siempre estaba dispuesto a dar todo por sus amigos y esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Por ellos era que se esforzaba para cada día ser aún más fuerte, para protegerlos, para proteger Konoha, su aldea que lo consideraba un héroe y ahora para poder proteger la alianza shinobi. Siempre había querido el reconocimiento de todos y al fin lo tenía y eso lo llenaba de felicidad. Y era por ellos que nunca se daba por vencido.

Existía una única razón por el que Kurama no se llevara bien con el Shukaku, al resto de los bijuu no les importaba que el zorro de las nueve colas tuviera conocimiento de un jutsu que su padre le enseño y al resto de ellos no. Kurama solo les dijo tan arrogante como era que por él tener el mayor numero de colas era el único que lo podía llevar a cabo, sus reservas de chacka eran mayores.

Por cómo iba la guerra, la balanza estaba en su contra. Parecía que Obito y Madara ganarían, no importaba que ellos fueran mayoría, que estuvieran los cinco kages presente, que los anteriores Hokages estuvieran luchando de su lado, que al fin Sasuke hubiese vuelto para ayudarlo en la guerra… todos los esfuerzos que hacían no servían de nada y perderían.

De eso Kurama se dio cuenta y lo recodó…

–_No estaré aquí mucho tiempo más, ustedes siempre estarán juntos y aunque ahora están separados algún día volverán a ser uno e irán por el camino correcto, pero si por algún motivo las cosas van mal… entonces Kurama tendrás que usarlo._

Ahora Kurama se daba cuenta el porqué de que el viejo haya decidido enseñarle ese jutsu a él y no a otro. Él sabía, sabía que eso iba a suceder. Era un poco irónico que no se haya dado cuenta en el momento en que Naruto estuvo entrenando con los sapos, después de todos ellos mismos hicieron una profecía. Era de esperar que la profecía de los sapos y la de su viejo se refirieran al mismo niño.

Era momento de arreglar las cosas.

.

.

Naruto se despertó con un dolor de cabeza infernal. Lo detestaba, que él recordara nunca había tenido ninguno igual, pero eso no era lo importante, había estado durmiendo hasta ese momento porque se daba cuenta que se encontraba acostado y eso ya de por sí era raro. Su último recuerdo era que estaba en plena cuarta guerra peleando contra Obito y no entender que era lo que estaba pasando lo frustraba. No escuchaba gente gritando, ni el olor a la sangre, ni la desesperación, ni ningún signo de que estuvieran en plena guerra. Y eso no era bueno.

Trató de abrir los ojos pero la luz le molestaba y hacía que su dolor de cabeza se duplicara. Diciendo unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo se sentó en la cama y abrió los ojos para acostumbrarse de una vez a la luz.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? Se parecía demasiado a su antiguo departamento que debería de estar destruido después de lo de Pain.

¡No estaba entendiendo nada! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tomó su pelo para tirárselo a ver si así entendía una pequeña parte de lo que veía… solo que al ver sus manos no eran sus manos o por lo menos no las que tenía hace unas horas atrás.

Estando a poco de entrar a gritar por no saber lo que estaba pasando cuando llegó a su cabeza la gran idea: ¡Kurama! Por supuesto, si alguien sabía que había pasado ese sería su compañero. Reprendiéndose por no haberlo pensado antes cerro lo ojos y apareció en esa alcantarilla que ya tan familiar era para él.

Se llevó una buena sorpresa al encontrar la jaula en su lugar siendo que él ya la había abierto. Eso solo hacía que sus dudas crecieran aun más.

– **¿Kurama? **–se acercó a la jaula y pasó entre los barrotes hasta dirigirse al cuerpo que estaba tendido con los ojos cerrados. –** ¿Kurama? ¿Me oyes?**

Lo escuchó gemir y vio que empezó a abrir los ojos de a poco.

– **¡Maldito viejo! ¡No pienso volver a utilizar ese jutsu en mi vida!** –fue lo primero que grito en cuanto termino de recuperar la conciencia. La cara de Naruto mostro aún más confusión de la que ya tenía. ¿De que jutsu estaba hablando? – **¡Maldición! Prácticamente tomó todo mi chacka hacerlo. Si no hubiese estado conectado con mi otra parte que estaba sellado en el cuarto Hokage, no habría podido hacerlo.** –Se cayó un momento para volver a hablar– **por lo menos ahora vuelvo a tener todo mi chacka… o por lo menos lo tendré cuando me recupere. **

– **¿De qué estás hablando Kurama? **–Al ver que no estaba solo dirigió su vista a quien le hablaba.

– **¡Vaya! **–Exclamo sorprendido– **Jajaja… es divertido verte niño… Jajaja… ¡Parece que funciono!**

– **¡No soy un niño! ¿Y se puede saber porque te estás riendo?**

–**Sí que eres idiota… ¿ni siquiera te has mirado en un espejo antes de venir aquí? **

–**No.**

Kurama definitivamente no podía entender como ese mocoso podía llegar a ser tan idiota.

.

.

–Naruto-kun…

Despertó ruborizada como cada mañana en la que despertaba después de soñar con él. No importaba que sus sueños fueran inocentes, de todos modos terminaba sonrojada. Hasta el momento no había sido capaz de encontrar una forma en la que pudiera estar a su alrededor sin sufrir un desmayo. Si solo soñando con él terminaba de esa forma no tenía ni una posibilidad de que sus frecuentes desmayos terminaran cuando lo tenía presente.

Suspirando se levantó de su cama mientras culpaba a su timidez por no dejarla ser de otra forma alrededor de él.

¿Habría alguna forma de mejorar su timidez y tartamudeo para dejar de hacer el ridículo a su alrededor?

Esperaba que la hubiera y que ella la encontrara pronto.

.

.

– **¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?**

– **¿Puedes no gritar? No me encuentro en mi mejor forma ¿sabes?**

–**Perdón.**

Kurama tan solo movió la cabeza aceptando las disculpas. Después de todo podía entender que estuviera sorprendido, hasta él que fue el que realizó el jutsu se sorprendió de que funcionara.

Como conocía a Naruto sabía que la mejor forma de que enterara de las cosas era mostrándoselas y luego una breve explicación y en eso se encontraba; en el segundo paso. Eso era más importante por el momento, ya cuando estuviera solo disfrutaría de la cara de horror que puso cuando se vio.

Oh sí, eso fue divertido.

–_**Sal y ve a mirarte a un espejo.**_

– _**¿Por qué?**_

–_**Para que entiendas lo que está pasando**__ –trato de explicarle lo más calmado posible. Algo que no era mucho, él no era conocido por su paciencia, pero ahora tenía que hacer una excepción. Cualquiera en la posición de Naruto se podía volver loco. Entendía que lo más razonable sería decirle algo antes de mandarlo a que se mirara, pero la curiosidad por ver su reacción era más grande que preocuparse por el pequeño susto que se llevaría._

–_**Ya voy…**_

_Lo vio pararse e irse… para luego bajarse de su cama e ir al baño caminando a tropezones. De seguro que el niño ni entendía porque le costaba caminar. Tratando de dar pasos más largos de lo que sus piernas le permitían solo consiguió darse unos cuantos golpes antes de llegar al baño para al fin poderse mirar en el dichoso espejo._

_Y la reacción que tuvo en ese momento fue lo mejor. Tendría años para disfrutar el momento y poder burlarse de Naruto._

_Gritó._

_Pero no cualquier tipo de grito: chilló como una niña._

_Y él solo pudo reír. _

_Lo vio mirar su cara con horror. Abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo._

– _¡QUE DIABLOS ME PASÓ!_

–_**Vuelve mocoso, tenemos que hablar.**_

_Como ya se había visto ahora lo único que tuvo que hacer fue explicarle todo. _

_La forma en que veía que la guerra no la iban a poder ganar, su recuerdo de cuando su padre le enseño ese jutsu. La forma en que lo utilizo cuando le dijo que juntara las manos con su padre, porque para que resultara tenía que él estar completo. _

_En resumidas cuentas habían viajado al pasado._

– _**¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?**_

Y aquí estaba tratando de hacer entender al cabeza hueca de Naruto.

–**Pero… pero, ¿Qué voy a hacer en el pasado?**

– **¿No se te ocurre nada?**

Pensando, era tan raro ver a Naruto pensando, o por lo menos ahora que está en el cuerpo de un niño de once años.

–**Podría, ¡podría salvar a Sasuke!**

Kurama suspiro, de verdad a veces creía que ese mocoso salió gay, ¿en lo primero que pensaba era en salvar a ese emo?

–**No tan solo a Sasuke, podrías arreglar muchas cosas. Pero a la vez tienes que tener en cuenta que los cambios que hagas podrían desarrollar cosas que ni te imaginas; jugar con el tiempo no es algo que tienes que tomar a la ligera, ¿lo entiendes, cierto?**

–**No te preocupes Kurama, ahora somos un equipo y me puedes ayudar.**

Por lo menos ese niño tenía razón en eso.

– **¡Bien! ¡Ahora a sacarte de esta jaula!**

–**Creo que eso no va a poder ser por el momento y es algo que me disgusta enormemente.**

– **¿Por qué lo dices Kurama?**

–**No tienes la llave, ¿se te olvido mocoso?**

–**Oh, de veras.**

–**Dejando eso de lado, ¿no tendrías que levantarte y ver qué día es hoy?**

– **¡Cierto! ¡No vemos Kurama!**

¿No importaba que se hubiese callado que su mente era la de un chico de dieciséis y no de once? ¡Se planeaba divertir bastante! Jajaja… todas las reacciones de un adolescente en un niño. Y al no saber que le estaba pasando, después de todo a tenido que pasar por tantas cosas que no había tenido tiempo de comportarse como alguien de su edad… las cosas solo podrían ponerse interesantes.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de vuelta en el baño, no se había tomado la molestia de volver a su cuarto… quizás cuantos golpes más hubiese recibido por el camino. Mejor no arriesgarse.

Sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra con el mayor cuidado salió del baño y miró a su alrededor con añoranza, no se había dado cuenta cuanto había extrañado su apartamento y ahora que volvía a estar en el…

Se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse y luego ver en qué fecha estaba.

Ahora que estaba en el pasado podría arreglar tantas cosas, lo único malo era que no se lo podía decir a nadie o si no lo creerían loco. ¿Un viajero del futuro? Solo les daría risa.

Lo otro malo que tenía era que iba a tener que volver a soportar las miradas de odio de los aldeanos, pero si en futuro había cambiado eso podía volver a cambiarlo.

Al ver su antigua ropa no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se pusiera en su rostro, a lo mejor que haya vuelto al pasado no iba a ser tan malo…

.

.

Su ropa tenía que estar en el lugar perfecto, igual que su cabello, aunque reconocía para ella que no le gustaba llevarlo largo no podía cortárselo. Ella había oído a una compañera decir que a Sasuke-kun le gustaba el cabello largo y solo para poder consentirlo así lo mantendría.

Era tan guapo, ella solo lo quería para ella y no pensaba dejar que esa Ino-cerda le ganara… ¡como que se llamaba Haruno Sakura!

.

.

Las pesadillas como cada noche no lo dejaban dormir. Tcks, tan molesto… por eso le gustaba agotarse entrenando, porque por lo menos así no tenia esas pesadillas. El cansancio ganaba.

Lo que él necesitaba era hacerse más fuerte algo que no estaba consiguiendo ¡Ni siquiera había podido despertar su Sharingan! ¿Por qué su hermano tuvo que matar a todo el clan? Por puro poder y ahora solo quedaba él para vengar a su clan, porque eso era en lo que lo convirtió Itachi: en un vengador.

.

.

Ya se le había olvidado lo desordenado que era cuando tenía once años, lo único que tenía era ramen instantáneo. Eso no le molestaba, pero de todas maneras ya se había acostumbrado a comer más variedad de comidas aunque nunca dejaría de lado su ramen.

Por la fecha en que estaban sabía que ese era el primer día de la Academia, ahora estaría de compañero con los restantes de los "nueve novatos" algo que agradecía, no le hubiese hecho nada de gracia haber tenido que volver a suspender dos veces para quedar con sus amigos una vez más.

– ¡Maldición! –volvía a pegarse por no tener cuidado. Eso ya lo estaba molestando. Miró la hora. Solo había una manera en que se volviera a acostumbrar a su cuerpo de once años. Terminó de comer lo más rápido posible y salió de su departamento, aún tenía una hora antes de llegar a la academia.

Se dirigió lo más rápido posible, pero tratando de no golpearse al campo de entrenamiento número cuarenta y cuatro o más conocido como el bosque de la muerte… ¡nunca había tenido que poner tanto atención para ver por donde caminaba! Mirando a su alrededor para ver que no había nadie, se internó en el bosque.

No es que le trajera los mejores recuerdos, pero ya que no tenía ningún lugar al que ir sin que llamara la atención y no se preguntaran como es que sabía un jutsu nivel Jonin y más encima prohibido… aunque todavía no entendía porque estaba prohibido. ¿Acaso no iban a saber cuándo podían hacer el jutsu y cuando no?

– **¡Idiota! Solo porque tus reservas de chacka son mayores que puedes abusar del jutsu o si no tú también tendrías problemas como cualquier otro shinobi, solo podrías crear dos o tres como mucho.**

– **¡Ah! Tienes razón**.

Naruto ya estaba bien internado en el bosque y no lo iban a ver así que se preparó para realizar su jutsu favorito.

– _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

A su alrededor aparecieron alrededor de cien chicos rubios. Algo que al Naruto original no le gusto nada.

– ¿¡Solo cien!? ¿Tan pocos?

– **¿Se te olvida que no tienes tus mismas reservas de chacka que cuando tienes dieciséis?**

–**Se me olvidaba** –le respondió deprimido– bien… –volvió a hablar para dirigirse a sus clones– ¡escuchen todos! Tenemos una hora para caminar sin caernos, ni golpearnos, ni nada de eso. ¡Así que pónganse a trabajar! ¡Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a este cuerpo!

– ¡Bien!

Por esa hora lo único que se podía ver eran manchas naranjas corriendo por todos lados, algunos cayéndose, otros golpeándose con ramas, en otros lados apareciendo nuevos rubios hiperactivos, otros tratando de subir arboles (algo que le estaba costando bastante así que decidió dejarlo para después).

Cuando ya se estaba por acabar esa hora antes de que tenga que irse a la Academia, Naruto terminó el jutsu y todos los conocimientos de sus clones volvieron a él. Ahora solo tenía que ver si su cuerpo se había acostumbrado.

Viendo que lo había conseguido se dirigió rápidamente a su nuevo destino: la Academia. Volver a ver a todos cuando eran pequeños y no tenían ninguna preocupación, eso era un regalo… ahora solo le quedaba esforzarse porque no pensaba volver a pasar todo ese año sin amigos, además si quería salvar a Sasuke tendría que crear unos lazos aun más profundos que los que tenían en la otra línea de tiempo.

Lo único que no sabía era si permanecer como el idiota de la clase o no.

.

.

Trataré de hacer más largos los próximos capítulos, nunca he sido muy buena en hacer capítulos extensos, pero este será mi propio desafío.

Aunque me gustaría que me dijeran si merece la pena continuar esta idea o no. ¡Lo dejo en sus manos!


	2. Hinata, la niña timida

_¡Estoy completamente sorprendida! Nunca esperé tan buen recibimiento con esta historia. Así que como ustedes se portaron tan bien conmigo por todos sus comentarios yo les traigo este nuevo capitulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

.

.

**HINATA, LA NIÑA TIMIDA**

– ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!

–Jajaja… ¡son unos incompetentes! Nunca me pillaran… Jajaja…

Ya se le había olvidado lo bien que se sentía cuando hacia alguna travesura y luego tenía que escapar de los Anbus y esta vez no era distinta, reconocía que había hecho una bastante simple, pintar las caras de los Hokages, pero siempre esa había sido su favorita.

Apuro el paso para llegar lo antes posible a su destino: la oficina del Hokage.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que estaba en el pasado y todos los días había tratado de ir hasta el edificio Hokage para hablar con el Sandaime, pero a mitad de camino se arrepentía y se decía "mañana voy", como se conocía sabía que seguiría buscando excusas… fue por eso que prefirió hacer una travesura y partir a verlo.

Todavía podía recordar ese primer día en que apareció en la Academia, ver a todos sin preocupaciones fue una de las mejores cosas que podía tener. Sabía que tendría que esforzarse para volver a hacerse amigos de ellos, pero lo acepaba y sabía que podía conseguirlo.

Además que si no quería llamar la atención de las personas tenía que empezar de a poco a mejorar así que esa primera semana había tan solo había practicado los jutsu que sabía, el _Rassengan_, entre otras cosas. Modo sabio aun no lo podía hacer… en ese cuerpo le costaba quedarse completamente quieto, así que tendría que empezar todo de nuevo, pero eso era lo mejor. ¡De ahora en adelante solo tenía que mejorar!

Ya veía la ventana, tomando impulso entró por esta.

– ¡Jiji!

– ¡Naruto!

– ¡Sálvame Jiji! Esos tipos con mascara me vienen persiguiendo –le dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y escondía la cara en sus ropas, ¡Cuánto había extrañado eso!

– ¿Qué hiciste ahora Naruto?

– ¿Yo? Jiji tu sabes que yo nunca haría algo dattebayo –trató de responderle con la mejor mirada de inocencia que tenia. Pudo escuchar como el Anbu de turno que estaba con el Hokage resoplaba con lo que había dicho.

– ¿Naruto…? –el Hokage lo miro con una cara que decía claramente: a mí no me engañas.

– ¡Hokage-sama! –dos Anbus aparecieron en la oficina.

–Ya llegaron los acusetes –lo dijo en voz baja, pero aun así Jiji lo escuchó.

– ¿Qué hizo Naruto ahora?

–Pintó las caras de los Hokages, Hokage-sama.

Vio como suspiraba y le pedía a los Anbus que se retiraran diciéndoles que él se encargaría.

– ¿Algo que decir a tu favor, Naruto?

–Um… ¿me aburría?

–Esa no es excusa y lo sabes.

–Pero Jiji…

–No, tendrás que limpiar el desastre que hiciste –eso era lo único malo cuando pintaba las caras… siempre le tocaba limpiarlas luego.

–Está bien Jiji.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la manera en que pudiera sacar el tema del que quería hablar con él.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido en la academia Naruto?

¡Perfecto! El mismo saco él tema…

–**Eso era obvio, siempre te pregunta lo mismo mocoso.**

–Bien Jiji… ¡ya verás que este año me gradúo dattebayo!

–Eso espero, Naruto.

–Jiji…

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Hay algún otro jutsu que sirva en vez del _Bunshin no Jutsu_? Es que sabes que no se me da para nada bien y es en lo único que fallo para graduarme. ¿No conoces alguno, Jiji?

Lo pensó por un momento como si pensase si era bueno decírselo o no.

–Sí conozco uno, pero toma demasiado chacka hacerlo, pero a lo mejor como tú tienes tanto chacka puede ser perfecto para ti.

– ¿De veras? ¿Cuál es? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Dime Jiji! –trató de mirarlo con la cara más ilusionada que pudo poner.

–Es un jutsu nivel Jonin que muy pocos pueden hacer, la razón es bastante simple: con este jutsu tienes que dividir tu chacka entre tus clones. Es por eso que no lo ocupan tanto y es peligroso.

– ¿Cómo se llama?

– _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ y cuando haces en gran cantidad es _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

– ¡Muéstrame Jiji!

Naruto se levantó de los brazos del Hokage y vio como este se paraba para realizar la técnica. Vio como ponía las manos en esa forma que conocía tan bien y creaba un clon solido.

–Oh Jiji, eso es perfecto –se acercó a tocar el clon tratando de asombrarse al ver que era solido y no una ilusión, ahora le tocaba darle un consejo por haberle ayudado –Jiji, ¿si este clon es sólido porque no te ayuda con esos papeles que siempre dices que te dan dolor de cabeza? Podrías terminar antes… ¿cierto?

Puso su mejor cara de seriedad al ver la cara del Hokage, ya después se reiría. No era capaz de entender como a ningún Hokage (o a cualquier otro) no se le hubiese ocurrido usar clones ¡él los usaba prácticamente para todo!

–Gracias por el consejo Naruto, no entiendo como no se me ocurrió a mí.

–De nada… ¿y me vas a enseñar el jutsu?

Luego vino unos momentos de explicación en los que hiso oídos sordos. Eso a él no le interesaba.

– _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ –gritó mientras hacia el signo de cruz que tan acostumbrado estaba– Jiji, no pasó nada.

–Trata de poner la mayor cantidad de chacka que puedas Naruto.

–Bien –volvió a poner sus manos en posición y grito– _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

Como era de esperarse aparecieron alrededor de cien Narutos hiperactivos.

–Esto es genial Jiji –dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los clones. Podía ver la cara de sorpresa del Hokage y estaba seguro que el Anbu no estaba mucho mejor– con esto pasaré al tiro el examen, ¿y los clones sirven para algo más Jiji?

–Bueno… todo lo que hayan hecho tus clones lo sabrás una vez que deshagas el jutsu además de que con ellos podrás realizar ataques coordinados.

– ¿Entonces sirven para entrenar?

–Sí.

–Excelente. Entonces este jutsu me va a servir mucho. Si quiero ser el próximo Hokage tengo que entrenar muchísimo ¡dattebayo!–desiso el jutsu antes de volver a hablar– ¿Hay algún campo de entrenamiento desocupado?

–Hay varios, ¿por qué?

– ¡Tengo que entrenar, Jiji!

–Entonces ocupa el número siete. Hace mucho que no hay un equipo siete en la aldea.

–Gracias Jiji, otra cosa… ¿puedo mandar algunos clones a la biblioteca Jiji? Quiero algunos libros para ponerme a estudiar.

– Yo avisaré para que te dejen sacar lo que quieras… ¡No se te olvide limpiar las cara de los Hokages!

Ya se estaba yendo…. ¡Y tenía que recordar eso! Y él que había esperado que se le olvidara.

.

.

El único lugar donde podía estar sin que esas niñas lo molestaran era en el bosque cuando entrenaba, eran tan molestas "Sasuke-kun aquí" "Sasuke-kun haya" "Sasuke-kun míranos" ¿es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer? Era de esperarse que si estuvieran en la Academia era para convertirse en kunohichi no que lo anduvieran siguiendo a él. Tenían que entrenar. Eran tan molestas.

Estaba agotado, pero aún no era lo suficiente bueno si quería matar a su hermano. Tenía que mejorar.

Después de media hora más de entrenamiento se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir. Así que haciendo un último esfuerzo se paró para irse a su departamento, ya mañana seguiría entrenando después de que terminara la Academia.

.

.

Aún no sabía cómo sería la mejor forma de acercarse a Sasuke sin que este lo viera como un perdedor. La mejor forma seria que lo viera entrenando, pero con el orgullo que tenía ese Uchiha iba a ser bastante difícil que pudiera empezar a entrenar juntos. Y aún más difícil hacer que Sakura dejara de ser una niña fan para convertirse en la amiga de ambos.

La mejor forma era que se armara de paciencia y cuando tuviera la oportunidad perfecta actuara… era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Él nunca se ha conocido como una persona paciente y no creía que fuera a empezar ahora.

Lo mejor sería que "picara" la curiosidad de Sasuke-teme con alguna cosa que no ha visto hacer a nadie de la Academia. Y rezara para que le preguntara como hacerlo.

¡Tenía tanto trabajo por delante!

Por lo menos ahora podía usar clones sin que alguien preguntara como podía saber ese jutsu. El trabajo de limpiar la cara de los Hokages no iba a ser tan pesado ahora. ¿Por qué en la otra línea de tiempo nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle a Jiji sobre algún otro jutsu que no fuere ese de replica?

¡Era algo tan simple! Aunque aún cuando él sabía de sus reservas de chacka también podría habérselo dicho… no, era su trabajo aprender. Él tenía que preguntar.

–**Hay alguien cerca mocoso.**

–**Lo sé** –se concentró un momento para averiguar quién era la que estaba ahí– **es Hinata.**

.

.

Sabía que estaba mal gastando su tiempo mirando a Naruto-kun en vez de entrenando, pero era algo que nadie le podía quitar. Le gustaba verlo sobre todo cuando no podía hacer las cosas y aún así nunca rendirse. ¡Cuánto le gustaría a ella ser como él!

Estaba segura que solo ella le creía cuando decía que se convertiría algún día en el Hokage. Y ella quería estar ahí apoyándolo.

Le daba tanta rabia no ser capaz de controlarse cuando él estaba cerca de ella, intentaba y siempre fallaba. Por lo menos ya no se desmayaba tanto como antes… solo si no lo tenía tan cerca.

_Se encontraba nerviosa, ese ya sería su último año en la Academia antes de convertirse en Genin. Tratando de no llamar la atención se sentó atrás en una esquina rezando para poder pasar desapercibida. Estaba con la mirada fija en su mesa hasta que escucho como alguien entraba a la carrera gritando. Su curiosidad fue mayor que su timidez y casi se desmaya ahí mismo al ver quién era el que entraba._

_¡Nunca pensó que ese año serian compañeros! Iruka-sensei algo le dijo pero ella se encontraba más pendiente de Naruto que de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor._

_Lo vio avanzar por el pasillo hasta que llego a su lado. ¡Estaba a punto de desmayarse!_

–_Hola, ¿te importa si me siento aquí dattebayo?_

_Solo pudo mover la cabeza negando, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era presentarse… pero no se creía con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo._

–_Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto ¿y tú?_

–_Hyüga Hinata… –apenas pudo susurrar. Pero por lo menos la había oído._

–_Es un gusto Hina-chan –utilizó el "chan" en su nombre, lo miro con cara sorprendida– ¿prefieres que te diga Hinata?_

– _¡No! –primera vez que hablaba tan fuerte, pero es que ella no quería que la llamara de otra forma que esa– es…está bien que me ll…llames as…así._

_¡Tartamudeo tonto! _

– _¿Hina-chan porque estas tan roja? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? –lo dijo acercando su mano a su rosto y ella no lo pudo aguantar… se desmayó._

Ese primer día había tenido como mínimo cinco desmayos. Pero ahora después de una semana solo se desmayaba una o dos veces, cada día se iba acostumbrando un poco más a estar cerca de Naruto.

Volvió a mirarlo donde limpiaba las caras de los Hokages, aún no entendía porque habían tantos Narutos haciendo el trabajo.

–Hina-chan, se que estas ahí. Así que sal.

¡La pilló! Eso no era justo. Tomando fuerzas de no sabía dónde salió de su escondite para dirigirse a donde él estaba limpiando y se puso a jugar con sus dedos como cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

–Lo sie…siento N…Naruto-kun, ¿te es…estoy m…molestando?

–No, para nada –lo vio mientras seguía limpiando. ¡No sabía de qué hablarle!– ¿Hina-chan te gustaría entrenar conmigo dattebayo?

¿De verdad que le estaba pidiendo eso?

– ¡Sí! Qui…quiero de…decir… si n…no tienes pro…problema.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿A qué hora te conviene? ¿En las mañanas? ¿En las tardes?

–Mañanas, Naruto-kun.

–Entonces te espero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número siete… ¿a las seis de la mañana?

–Pero…

–No te preocupes, puedo utilizarlo. Jiji me dio permiso.

–Está bien, has…hasta ma…mañana Naruto-kun.

–Hasta mañana Hina-chan.

Salió de ahí antes de desmayarse, no podía creer que ahora iba a entrenar con Naruto-kun, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro por mientras que iba corriendo hasta el compuesto Hyüga, ¡no podía esperar hasta mañana! Estaba segura que esa noche no podría dormir nada por los puros nervios.

En cuanto llegó se dirigió a su dormitorio y tomo el zorrito de peluche con el que dormía desde hace años.

Siempre le había parecido que Naruto-kun se parecía a un zorro… y si no tenía al verdadero para abrasarlo se conformaba con su peluche.

.

.

No era muy fanático de levantarse temprano, pero estaba decidido en ayudar a Hinata a volverse más fuerte y que perdiera esa timidez. Además de que aún no se le olvidaba su confesión cuando creyó que iba a morir. Él solo quería estar seguro de lo que sentía por ella y que mejor forma que pasar más tiempo con ella. Después de todo sabía que Sakura ya no le gustaba, esa había sido una obsesión… ahora podía ver que ella nunca dejaría de querer al Sasuke-teme.

En cambio Hinata…

Tuvo que salir de su departamento sin poder comer nada o se le haría tarde. Eso le pasó por no despertarse más temprano.

Llegó corriendo al campo de entrenamiento y vio que Hinata ya estaba ahí.

–Lo siento, Hina-chan. Llegue tarde dattebayo.

–No te preocupes N…Naruto-kun, a…aca…acabo de ll…llegar –se veía tan tierna sonrojada– traje es…esto.

¡Hinata era un ángel! ¡Él que creía que iba a pasar hambre y ella que había llevado de comer!

–Hina-chan podría besarte ahora mismo.

Su rostro se volvió rojo y se desmayó. Antes de que cayera al suelo la alzó en sus brazos para recostarla en un árbol.

Era tan tierno ver cada vez que se desmayaba, a veces tan solo le decía cosas para ver esa reacción.

Se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer el desayuno que Hinata había preparado o por lo menos eso quería creer. Estaba delicioso. Si Hinata le prometía otro desayuno como esos estaba dispuesto a levantarse hasta más temprano.

Cuando estaba por terminar el desayuno Hinata despertó.

–Está delicioso Hinata, ¿cocinaste tú?

–Sí.

–Eres una excelente cocinera –se volvió a poner roja, pero por lo menos no s desmayó. Y entre los dos terminaron el resto del desayuno.

–Bien, empecemos.

Hinata solo asintió antes de ponerse de pie.

–Lo que vamos a hacer ahora es lo más fácil: control de chacka –le empezó a explicar por mientras que se dirigía al árbol en el que habían estado comiendo y subía sin ningún esfuerzo (después de que tuvo que entrenar media hora con los clones en el bosque de la muerte hasta que lo consiguió) con solo los pies– si pones poco chacka te caerás y si es demasiado dañaras el árbol y de todas formas te caerás.

Por la siguiente hora y media Hinata estuvo entrenando para tratar de subir, estaba avanzando bastante bien, se notaba que tenía un buen control de chacka.

Después de ese tiempo era capaz de subir medio árbol.

–Felicidades Hina-chan, así como vas ya mañana lo habrás conseguido.

–Tú cr…crees Naruto-kun.

–Lo doy por hecho dattebayo.

.

.

Es tan… tan… tan lindo. Su corazón late demasiado rápido cada vez que lo ve, ella definitivamente está enamorada. ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun no la ve? Esa mirada de indiferencia que pone lo hace inalcanzable, ¿Qué es lo que ella puede hacer para cambiar eso? ¿Algún día él se dará cuenta que ella lo ama? ¿O tan solo la considera una simple niña?

Sentado solo en la Academia sin amigos, es por eso que ella quiere sentarse junto a él, para que vea que no está solo, que ella está ahí para acompañarlo cuando lo necesite, pero su postura dice que él no necesita esos cuidados muy diferente a lo que decían sus ojos, esos le decían que se acercara lo mas que pudiera y lo consolara. ¿Acaso estaba viendo cosas que no eran?

Ella lo único que quería era ver una sonrisa en su rosto. Y se lo juraba… algún día Sasuke-kun sonreiría para ella.

.

.

Estaba agotado, esa tarde se había pasado con el entrenamiento, pero por lo menos su taijutsu estaba mejorando igual que su resistencia.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era buscar todo lo posible sobre fuuinjutsu, estaba decidido a aprender todo lo posible sobre sellos, después de todo ese era su legado. Y unos sellos de gravedad le serian de mucha ayuda.

–**Mocoso.**

– **¿Qué pasa Kurama?**

–**Tengo que hablar contigo. Ven.**

Eso era raro, por lo general nunca era así de serio y por su tono de voz se notaba que planeaba hablar de algo serio con él. ¿Qué podía querer?

.

.

_Ahora a responder un comentario:_

**_Aube:_**_ En este capitulo no habla mucho sobre el "reencuentro" pero eso ya vendrá después. A decir verdad aun no le he pensado mucho como voy a poner a todos juntos. Las ideas que tengo son generales. ¡Pero hay que ver que pasa! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo._


	3. ¡Somos amigos! ¡A entrenar!

_Lo siento si creen que me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero tienen que saber que esta no es la única historia que estoy haciendo. Sin molestarlos más... ¡disfruten la lectura!_

.

.

**¡SOMOS AMIGOS! ¡A ENTRENAR!**

Sarutobi Hiruzen se encontraba dos días después de haber hablado con Naruto en su oficina pensando en el gran cambio que este había tenido. Le habían llegado informes de cómo Naruto había estado en la biblioteca… o por lo menos cincuenta clones, viendo una gran cantidad de pergaminos: control de chacka, ninjutsu, taijutsu y lo más sorprendente fuuinjutsu.

Por los informes parecía que Naruto estaba progresando muchísimo en esos dos días. Era de esperarse con todos los clones que hacía. Solo esperaba que no colapsara por cansancio. Además fuuinjutsu se le estaba dando bastante bien, no se extrañaría si se volvía un maestro del arte del sellado. Tendría que haberse esperado algo así, después de todo los Uzumaki se conocían por ser especialistas en sellado.

_Era el legado de Naruto._

Miró hacia su mesa para ver a dos clones hacer su trabajo, esa sí que era vida. Al fin podía llevar el papeleo al día y poner atención a todos los pequeños detalles de estos. ¿Por qué esa solución no se le ocurrió a él mismo? ¡Un niño de once años tuvo que decírselo!

Naruto estaba creciendo…

–Minato… tienes que estar orgulloso de tu hijo, ¿verdad? –susurró por mientras que veía la fotografía del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

.

.

Los sellos de gravedad eran demasiado molestos. Agradecía que Ero-sennin le hubiese enseñado un poco de fuuinjutsu cuando estuvo entrenando con él. Gracias a eso no le había costado para nada empezar con lo básico hasta llegar a lo que realmente le interesaba: sellos de gravedad. ¡Y lo había logrado en dos días! ¡Era un completo genio!

–**Solo lo conseguiste porque pusiste a muchos clones a estudiar. Además de que eres un Uzumaki y sabes que son expertos en sellos. **–Kurama no pudo resistirse a decirle que solo con toda esa ayuda lo había conseguido– **si lo hubieses hecho solo te habrías demorado mucho más.**

–**Ya sé, ya sé. ¿No me puedes dejar disfrutar mi victoria?**

–**No.**

–**Maldito saco con pulgas.**

– **¡Oye mocoso más respeto!**

Una simple discusión para pasar un momento aburrido. Ese día estaba decidido a acercarse a Sasuke y que las cosas entre los dos empezaran a mejorar. Lo conseguiría, él nunca había dejado algo a medio hacer o abandonaba; eso no iba con él.

¡Si había conseguido acercarse a Hinata y que esta dejara de desmayarse en su presencia podía con lo que se propusiera!

– **¿Se te olvida que sigue desmayándose? Así que según eso… puedes fallar en esto.**

–**Gracias por los ánimos** –le dijo sarcástico. Él que quería estar del mejor ánimo y Kurama que lo contradecía. ¡No era justo!

Con Hinata se había sorprendido gratamente a la hora de ver que avanzada bastante bien en los ejercicios que hacían. Es más ya le había dicho que pasarían al siguiente nivel de control de chacka. Era buena aprendiendo y por eso no entendía porque le costó tanto en la otra línea de tiempo.

–**Porque no eras tú el que le enseñaba mocoso.**

– **¿De verdad crees eso Kurama?**

–**Es obvio, esa chica siempre te miraba y la inspirabas para seguir avanzando. Así que ahora es seguro que no quiere que te decepciones de ella, eso es lo que la hace seguir.**

Kurama en eso tenía razón. Pero las cosas estaban cambiando para bien y eso le alegraba. Nunca le gusto como Hinata trataba de pasar desapercibida. Era rarita y cuando se lo dijo estaba hablando en serio, solo que ahora eso había cambiado… aun era muy pronto para que hubieran resultados que se notaran, pero estos estaban ahí. De hecho, el tartamudeo con cada día que pasaba iba desapareciendo un poco más, solo estaba en que estuviese en confianza.

De igual forma cada mañana Hinata aparecía con el desayuno, tanto así que (aunque no había pasado ni una semana) ya lo tenía mal acostumbrado y lo que más esperaba eran las delicias que preparaba. A veces hasta creía que cada día se esforzaba más para que le gustaran.

–**Mocoso… ¿estás seguro de hacer esto?**

–**Ya lo hemos hablado cientos de veces, no pienso cambiar de opinión. Se lo prometí a Sakura y yo nunca rompo una promesa.**

–**Técnicamente aun no haces esa promesa.**

–**Pero la hice. Además de que quiero salvar a mi mejor amigo. ¿Acaso eso está mal?**

–**No, pero aun así es un cambio que estás haciendo.**

–**Estar en el pasado ya es un cambio grande. Que haga estos pequeños no pueden afectar mucho… además de que tengo el presentimiento que las cosas importantes seguirán su curso.**

–**Tú verás mocoso… yo tan solo te estoy advirtiendo.**

Dejando de conversar con su inquilino apresuro el paso para llegar al lugar donde sabía que Sasuke podía estar entrenado. En el lago que se encontraba cerca del recinto Uchiha, por lo que tenía entendido había sido en ese lugar donde su padre le había enseñado "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_", así que era lo más probable que lo estuviese practicando.

No se había equivocado, aun cuando estaba lejos lo había visto y tenía la forma perfecta de acercarse.

– ¡Bien! Es hora de hacer un amigo –se dijo dándose ánimos.

.

.

Como cada día Sasuke se encontraba practicando en el lago donde su padre se había dado el tiempo de enseñarle un jutsu a él. ¡Él lo haría sentirse orgulloso! Practicando una y otra vez la gran bola de fuego.

–Wau… es una buena bola de fuego esa, ¿eh? –le dijo alguien que no había oído llegar.

Sorprendido era decir poco, ¿Cómo había llegado a su lado sin sentirlo? Mejor dicho… ¡ni siquiera estaba a su lado! Estaba parado boca abajo en el árbol que se encontraba a un lado de él. ¿Cómo hacía eso?

Sabía que era un compañero de la academia y que había hecho dos veces el examen para graduarse, pero en ambas había fallado.

En pocas palabras era un perdedor. Pero si eso era así ¿Cómo había sido capaz de sorprenderlo? Eso no le cuadraba.

–Eres elemento fuego, ¡genial! –dijo mientras daba una voltereta y caía parado en el lago con un pequeño chapoteo. Creía que antes estaba sorprendido, se equivocaba– yo soy elemento viento –terminó diciéndole con una sonrisa que sin querer le recordó a un zorro o a lo mejor sería por sus marcas en las mejillas.

– ¿Cómo haces eso? –necesitaba saberlo, él tenía que ser más fuerte.

– ¿Ni un hola primero?

–Hmp. –Estaba empezando a impacientarse, él no tenía demasiada paciencia. ¡Y quería saber cómo podía estar parado en el lago sin mojarse!

–Parece que no eres de muchas palabras y paciencia tienes aun menos –le empezó a decir como si todo eso le estuviese divirtiendo– Así que… ¿quieres aprender a hacer esto?

¿Acaso quería que le rogara? ¡Que se fuera a otra parte! El nunca rogaba.

–Por tu cara estas a punto de mandarme lejos de aquí –le dijo con una sonrisa– es control de chacka. Pon chacka en tus pies, tiene que ser la justa… primero práctica en el árbol y luego en el lago. Si necesitas algo de ayuda estaré en el campo de entrenamiento siete. Suerte.

Después de que se lo dijo tan solo desapareció. ¿Acaso había sido un clon? Pero nadie en la Academia podía hacerlo. Ya después se enteraría ahora tenía trabajo que hacer.

Haciendo lo que Naruto (en cuanto había desaparecido pudo recordar su nombre) le dijo, concentró chacka en sus pies y creyendo que lo mejor sería que corriese hacia el árbol para tomar vuelo y empezar a subir, así lo hiso. Solo que había colocado demasiado chacka y había sacado la corteza donde había colocado el pie. Lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo. Sería más difícil de lo que creyó en un principio.

El resto de la tarde se lo pasó tratando de subir el árbol, solo consiguiendo diez pasos. Aunque no quisiera tendría que pedirle ayuda al perdedor.

No queriendo, pero a la vez necesitando ayuda se dirigió a donde le había dicho Naruto que estaría. Lo próximo sería humillante.

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento abrió sus ojos de la impresión. En el lugar se encontraban como mínimo cien Narutos, podía ver a algunos practicando taijutsu, otros ninjutsu y la gran mayoría estaba estudiando de unos pergaminos. ¿Cómo podía hacer todo eso?

Si lo tomaba por el lado bueno, había encontrado un compañero con el que practicar, ya no tendría que estar entrenando solo o por lo menos eso prefirió pensar.

– ¿Cuál de ustedes es el verdadero? –Vio como todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para luego uno de los que estaba con un pergamino se le acercó.

–Así que decidiste venir.

–Hmp.

Definitivamente esto sería humillante.

.

.

En los últimos días no había nada que le quitara la sonrisa de su rostro, de a poco iba consiguiendo superarse y agradecía la ayuda de Naruto-kun. Ya no le importaba que su padre prácticamente la tratase de inútil… sabía que no lo era. Tenía que entrenar mucho más duro, pero no le importaba. Ella haría lo que fuese para no decepcionarlo como había decepcionado a su padre.

–Debes entrenar más Hinata.

–Si padre.

No necesitaban que se lo dijera; ella era débil, pero si se esforzaba podía mejorar. No rendirse jamás: eso es lo que había aprendido de Naruto-kun.

Las mañanas eran las mejores para ella, podía tener a Naruto-kun para ella sin que nadie estuviese interfiriendo. La ponía un poco nerviosa tener toda su atención en los entrenamientos, pero de a poco se había ido acostumbrando. ¡Y ahora no cambiaría por nada esos momentos! Por primera vez no le importaba sonar egoísta.

No tan solo se esforzaba en el entrenamiento, si no que en los desayunos también. Una vez había escuchado un dicho y estaba impaciente para probar si es que le resultaba… como iban las cosas le estaba funcionando: a los hombres se les conquista por el estomago. Nunca había estado tan decidida en algo, pero desde que pasaban tiempo entrenando o en la Academia estudiando había decidido a darse una oportunidad para poder conquistarlo.

Ella quería dejar de mirar su espalda… quería caminar a su lado.

.

.

La sonrisa de su rostro no había forma de que desapareciera… había conseguido despertar el interés de Sasuke o por lo menos eso demostraba al estar ahí ¿cierto? Estaba a punto de recuperar a su amigo.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Solo estaba aburrido entrenando solo.

–Ya –maldito Sasuke-teme orgulloso– pues entonces puedes practicar aquí –eso sonó como si le estuviese dando permiso y por la cara de Sasuke también le pareció que sonaba de esa manera– quiero decir… no me molesta.

–Hmp.

Se dirigió al árbol más cercano y tomando impulso empezó a subir por este. Por como lo conocía sabía que lo que él quería era un consejo pero nunca lo pediría. Si quería que confiara en él tendría que dárselo.

Trató de recordar lo que le dijo Sakura hace tantos años cuando le pidió un consejo para subir el árbol… solo podía recordar que lo había hecho a la primera. ¿Por qué no podía acordarse? Le desesperaba que esas cosas se le olvidaran.

–**Maldito mocoso** –Kurama interrumpió su momento deprimente– **solo dile que no se frustre, que tiene que relajarse y concentrarse en el árbol.**

– **¡Oh Kurama eres un genio!**

–**No tienes que decir lo obvio mocoso**

–**Creo que retiro lo dicho** –sí, eso era mejor. No quería soportar a un saco de pulgas egocéntrico.

– ¡Oye Sasuke! –llamó su atención y cuando supo que la tenía, repitió lo que le dijo Kurama.

– ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

– ¿Está mal que conozca los nombres de mis compañeros? Además a ti todos te conocen –al ver aparecer esa sonrisita arrogante decidió que tenía que quitarla de su rostro– es decir esas niñas que solo saben chillar tu nombre. ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! –Empezó a imitar la voz chillona que siempre ocupaban para hablarle– ¿Acaso no te aburren? –terminó preguntando con su voz normal.

–Hmp dobe –solo lo había molestado un poquito y ya se ganaba ese apodo.

–**Algunas cosas nunca cambian mocoso** –y más encima tenía a Kurama burlando se de él. ¡Qué vida más cruel!

–Teme –no pudo evitar resistirse a empezar una pequeña pelea como antes.

–Dobe.

– ¡Teme!

– ¡Dobe!

– ¡Teme!

– ¡Dobe!

– ¡Cállate! – ¡Cuánto había extrañado estas peleas!

–Hmp.

Sin más lo vio cerrar los ojos para concentrarse y empezar nuevamente a subir. No pudo refrenar al bichito que lo hacía hablar cuando lo veía tan concentrado.

–No te preocupes si no lo puedes hacer el primer día, por lo general cuesta un poco. Solo para aquellos que tienen buen control de chacka lo hacen a la primera –un pequeño tic empezó en su ceja derecha, ¡lo estaba consiguiendo! Jajaja.

– ¿Quieres callarte? Trato de concentrarme –le gritó cuando su paciencia llegó a su fin.

– A verlo dicho antes –le respondió con una mirada inocente, pero con una gran sonrisa que desmentía la inocencia por completo.

Prefirió dejar que siguiera con lo suyo por mientras que el seguía con su estudio de fuuinjutsu.

La sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

.

.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Por qué no podía encontrarlo? ¡Ella conocía su horario a la perfección! ¡Y a esa hora debería estar entrenando en el bosque después de haber practicado un poco en el lago! ¿Por qué cambio de esa manera su horario? ¿Estaría herido? ¡Tenía que encontrarlo! ¡Sasuke-kun, Sakura va a ayudarte!

.

.

Sin entender el porqué le recorrió un escalofrió como avisándole que algo pasaría. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo… aunque lo dudaba.

Poniendo ese presentimiento en un recóndito lugar de su mente se dedicó a fulminar el árbol con el que estaba teniendo una guerra… porque eso ya era guerra.

Si Naruto podía escalar solo con los pies sin ningún problema él también podía.

.

.

Dos semanas después Sasuke se felicitaba por su decisión de haber empezado a entrenar junto a Naruto. En ese tiempo había mejorado el doble de lo que hubiese hecho él solo.

Era divertido pasar tiempo con él, ya sea en la Academia o después entrenando. Aunque eso nunca se lo diría. Podía sentir como con el paso de los días se iba formando un lazo entre ellos. Así como le daba curiosidad los comentarios de los aldeanos, aun no encontraba un buen momento para preguntarle el porqué pasaba eso. Pero estaba decidido a hacerlo… no le gustaba lo que había escuchado de los civiles.

Otra cosa que el daba un poco de curiosidad por no decir mucha era ver como se comportaba alrededor de la Hyüga… cualquiera diría que le gustaba. De la misma forma en que ahora entendía porque era la única que no estaba detrás de él. La heredera solo tenía ojos para el dobe de Naruto.

¡Tenía material para molestarlo!

.

.

En la tranquilidad de su departamento no podía dejar de pensar que ahora que ya tenía a uno de sus mejores amigos junto a él, también quería que Gaara dejara de sufrir. Cuanto antes saliera de esa oscuridad en la que estaba sería mucho mejor.

No iba por el buen camino pensando que cuando mataba podía validar su existencia. ¡Tenía que hacerlo cambiar de opinión!

–**Puedes esperar hasta los exámenes chunnin mocoso.**

–**No puedo. Sabes cómo me sentía yo antes cuando no tenía a nadie y todos me despreciaban. Cuando antes salga de esa oscuridad será mejor.**

– **¿Se te olvida que estas empezando a hacer demasiados cambios?**

–**Correré el riesgo, esto es más importante** –estaba decidido y Kurama no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

– **¿Y cómo piensas salir de Konoha por un par de días sin que noten tu ausencia?**

–**Creo que tengo la solución perfecta.**

.

.

_Sé que muchos tenían la duda entre la conversación de Naruto y Kurama, pues... ¡se quedaran con la duda hasta el siguiente capitulo! No es que sea mala, pero no encontré forma de agregarla en este capitulo. Y como en el próximo eso va a ser la idea central por así decirlo... mejor dicho va a estar relacionado. ¡No les pienso decir más! _

_Agradezco a todos los que se dieron el tiempo para dejar un comentario. Siempre me da alegría saber lo que ustedes piensan del fic. _

_Ya saben... si se dan el tiempo para leer no les cuesta nada demorarse un poquito más para dejar un comentario en el que me digan que les pareció el capitulo._


End file.
